minecraft_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials/Part 1 - Day 1
This is the Minecraft Tutorial for the first day. Controls * - Pause *' ' - Moves forward (Double-tap and hold to sprint) *' '- Moves left *' ' - Moves back * - Moves right *' ' - Jump and swim up to surface *' '- Crouch and Sneak *'Left mouse button' - Destroy things, place things and mine (Middle cross will determine where will you mine or place) *'Right mouse button' - In Inventory, to divide into even items, and to eat food. *' - ' - Move through the hot bar. *' ' - Inventory *' ' - Drop item *' ' - Also drop item, most reccomended *' '- HUD, which is the hot bar, health, XP, and armor strength, to turn on or off. * - Take a picture *' ' - Debugging info to turn on or off *' ' - Change camera to default, from the player's head, or facing in the direction of the player's head. *' '+ (used to be ) - Change camera view. Dawn You will spawn in a place with trees, grass, and a few animals. once you start use W''' (up), '''A (left), S '(right), and '''D '(down). Find some trees and head to one. Along the way, if you see Tall Grass, punch it, and get some wheat seeds for soon. At the tree, punch the trunk, and get Wood. Then, press '''E, and you'll open your inventory. You can see the Wood, down in the few squares. That is what you can hold onto now, and the rest is what I call your "backpack." With the Wood, place one in the middle. The result, you'll get Wooden Planks. Also, you can right-click in order to divide them to even numbers. Then, divide them into 4 groups, and place all of them in every spot. That'll give you a Crafting Table. Get it and put it somewhere in the grass. Get another piece of wood, and make more Wooden Planks. Use your Crafting Table here, now. Grab 2 Wooden Planks and place one everywhere. Place one on top (or bottom) of that, and voila! 4 Sticks. Make more Wooden Planks (restock Wood if need to), and put 3 Wooden Planks on the top. Fill up the middle row with Sticks, and you will have a Wooden Pickaxe. Then, go out and get Cobblestone, and find them in caves. Don't go too deep in a cave, because if you do, the next thing you'll know... You are face to face with a Creeper. Just get 6 cobblestone (made of stone). And if you find a cave with light, remember that, that could be cave sweet cave, shelter. Head back to the Crafting Table. Make more Sticks (After this, there will be 2 left over). Place 2 Sticks in the middle, covering up 2. Leave 1 space at the top. With the powers of Cobblestone, place one on the left, next to the Stick. Place on on top of it and one next to that one. You'll get a Stone Axe. Make a Stone Pickaxe, which is the same idea as the Wooden Pickaxe. We don't need the Wooden Pickaxe. Then get 10 pieces of Wood and look for Coal. You can find it on edges of cliffs, and they appear to be like Stone, but have black pieces in it. If you went to look for shelter, go to that spot. If not, find one. Noon Ah, its high noon. Get your Crafting Table and destroy it. DESTROY IT? Yes, I said '''destroy it. '''A mini Crafting Table will pop by, and so.. get it. That's how we carry Crafting Tables to other places. At your soon-to-be-"Cave-Sweet-Cave"-shelter, dig out a few blocks. Leave a bit of space. Then look for sheep. You have to do this, and... kill the Sheep. Not the Sheep! Kill... *sniff*... 2 more. You'll get at least Wool. Wool, that reminds me! Head to your cave and with the space cleared out, enter it. You may have had gotten Cobblestone from digging out the space, and so then make 4 Torches. These bad boys will light up the place. You get a piece of Coal (if you didn't get Coal, I'll give you the info after this), and put it on the top of anywhere. Leave a space underneath. Under there, put a Stick (Restock if needed). You'll get torches. If you didn't get Coal, get Cobblestone and fill up the area, except the middle. You'll get a Furnace, and if you got Coal, also do this. We'll need this soon. If you didn't get C oal, put a piece of Wood in the Furnace (top), and something that has Wood in it (bottom), and that'll cook up some Charcoal, like Coal. Get 6 more Wood. Make Wooden Planks, at least 6. Place 3 one one side, and 3 next to it. That will give you a Door. Put it in a spot that is at least 2 blocks tall. Place Cobblestone next to it, so monsters don't get in. Mobs cant open doors, too. With the Wool, from the poor, poor, poor, poor sheep, place 3 Wooden Planks on the bottom, and 3 Wool on the top of the Wooden Planks. This will make a Bed, and place it somewhere in your cave. The day ends. Day 2 - Dawn You can sleep in your Bed, and soon as its morning (10 minuites), head out. If you have Cobblestone, and Sticks, too, let's make a Sword. Head to your Crafting Table and craft up a Sword by putting 1 Stick on the bottom, and 2 pieces of Cobblestone on top of it, in the middle row. You have a Stone Sword. Let's make a Stone Shovel. Put one piece of Cobblestone on the top, and 2 Sticks under it. You get a Stone Shovel. Get Wood, and make Wooden Planks, at least 9 Wooden Planks. Place them in a circular order, covering everything but the middle.... a Chest. The Chest can guard your stuff, and it's like a bigger inventory. Well, let's go. Keep getting items and doing stuff... yoou need help with that, don't you? I'll make more pages, so stick around.